


Time Intervention

by Silveriolu16



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriolu16/pseuds/Silveriolu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the evil in the world centers around one man ... or creature: Goldar. He plots to destroy the world, watching, waiting. One Ranger has decided to make things better, planning to have the alien killed. This is the story of the boy who kills the golden ape.   male oc/Tommy   Jason/Zack     *characters* original male character, Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Trini Qwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Eric Myers, Tori (ninja storm) Dustin (ninja storm) Shane (ninja storm) Hunter Bradley (ninja storm) Blake Bradley (ninja storm) Cam (ninja storm)     *warnings* violence, mcd, rape and other triggers, oc main character, adult situations, adult language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Author's notes  
I will warn everyone now: this is based off Power rangers, but won't be exactly the same. Some characters will be ooc on purpose to fit the story, while others will vaguely resemble their tv show counter parts. I did my research, but have things I wish to happen that obviously aren't canon. If this bothers anyone I suggest you leave now.

Warnings  
ooc-ness, MCD (major character death) oc (at least one) oc main character, yaoi (boy/boy relationships) adult language and situations (so yes, if you are under eighteen you should leave now) violence, possible triggers (e. g. rape and dub-con) and completely screwed with events.

Pairings  
Ryu (my male oc) xTommy Oliver  
Jason/Zack  
— These are the only decided pairings so far.

I would like to mention a few things here. I will be bringing characters into time lines where they don't belong. This will be explained, so don't panic or flame me in the first chapter saying "so and so is not supposed to be there." Also, I am going to keep Tommy as the Green Ranger. He won't be evil anymore, but he won't be the typical Tommy Oliver as canon portrays him either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, or Power Rangers Time Force. I only own my ideas. Oh, and if I put a song in here at all, I don't own that either.

Key:  
* ... * equals thinking  
"..." equals talking

\- * - PROLOGUE - * -  
— Ninjas in Peril! —

 

Hunter Bradley —

 

I have no idea how things went to hell so fast, but they did. A few days ago I was minding my own business, teaching classes at the Thunder Academy, when everything happened all at once. I was trapped under some beams as the building was attacked.

When I finally got out, all the students were gone. Everyone had been captured. Lothor was to blame I was sure. Sure enough, I ran into him, but it was who he was with that was really shocking.

"Dustin, Tori, Shane ... What are you doing?" I found myself asking as I looked them all over.  
They were standing next to Lothor (who had dropped his Sensei Watanabe disguise by now). I didn't know if the others saw him as Watanabe or Lothor, but I wasn't fooled.  
* What are you guys doing?! *

It turned out they were working for the crazy man.  
* Is man the right word for him? *  
I wasn't even really sure it mattered why they were working for him, they were trying to kill me, so that was reason enough to run.

It felt like I'd been running forever. I dodged out of the way when they attacked, tried to stay hidden, and kept my eyes peeled for Cam and my brother.  
* You're not getting either of them! If I have to die to keep them safe, I'll do it! *  
Since Blake and I were currently both seeing Cam (yeah, no incest here and everyone's happy) those thoughts weren't all that crazy, at least not to me. They were everything to me.

 

Blake —

 

I looked over my shoulder and cringed. Cam had been following me, but as I looked blood seeped from a body that was crumpled on the ground in a heap. I walked backward, hoping to see who it was (seriously hoping it wasn't Cam). Before I could get to the body something hard and cold was pressing against my throat. I turned, ready to kick or punch the person - anything - but the face - one I knew well - stopped me.  
"Dustin?"

The man I'd come to see as a good friend said nothing, just pressed the knife he currently had to my throat down harder. I could feel blood dripping down my neck now, but all I could think of was Cam.  
* I have to find him, then I'll call Hunter and we can all get out of here ... *

I didn't get the chance to see who was lying on the ground, my throat nearly being cut open at the seams by the knife when I moved too much.  
My vision was the first thing to go, shortly followed by most sensations. I only had a few seconds, but I pulled out my Antler and shoved it toward Dustin, hoping to do some damage.  
* I'm not going to make it ... Cam ... Hunter live on ... *

 

Dustin —

 

I could feel the haze my mind was in lift just a little as the second body fell to the ground - dead. I blinked, not being used to having possession of my own body, and looked down at who I'd just killed. I felt my heart rate spike as my eyes landed on the corpse.  
* Blake? D-did I do this? *

I backed up, closing my eyes tightly, wishing I'd wake up now. The last few days felt like a horrible dream - the chasing and the urge to kill so strong I didn't even feel like myself.  
* Let me go! * I thought furiously, hoping the voice in my head would hear.  
* Why should I let you go? Look at what you've done - all in less than an hour no less. You are still useful to me, *

I gulped, my eyes snapping open at those words.  
* Is there more? Did I kill someone e-else? *  
When I couldn't identify the second body, I made my legs move, knowing I would never get an answer by standing still. When I reached the body, I wished I hadn't.

Lying there dead as the first corpse was Cam. From the look of it I'd knifed him in the back. I felt tears falling down my cheeks, not caring enough to wipe them away. I felt like my world was crumbling around me ... and it could only get worse. Tori and Shane were being controlled too, what would 'he' make them do?

* Sensei, why did you make me kill them? They're my friends. *  
* They were in the way, *  
* In the way! Cam and Blake never hurt anyone! *  
* Oh that's right, did you like Cam? Were you secretly pining after him? You should be glad he's dead, those Thunder Ninja will follow ... *

* But why? * I thought, making sure the thought was to myself only.  
I knew all of this was wrong, but I was powerless to fight it. Sensei pointed and I followed.  
* If Blake's already gone, then Hunter's next ... Can things get any worse? *

 

Hunter —

 

I blinked four or five times as my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. I pulled the flashlight I'd managed to find at the Academy from my pocket and flipped it on. What I saw made me stumble back in horror.  
* Cam, Blake ... What happened to you? *

I bit my lip so hard it bled, forcing myself to move forward. I knelt down, reaching out a hand and brushing aside a stray curl from Cam's face. The skin was so cold. I took a few deep breaths, gently closed Cam's dead lifeless eyes, then shuffled over to the second body.

This one was worse because it was my brother. Cam was my boyfriend (or our boyfriend) but I hadn't known him as long as Blake. He and I'd been through so much, it was a wonder one of us hadn't given up. We were the best students at the Academy, but not having parents (or at least not our real parents) had made things hard for us. Though ninjas themselves, the man and woman who'd adopted us felt more like uncle and aunt than mother and father. That coupled with the death threats "because you're too good to be here" and "you're both fags" didn't make us want to stay at the school.

And now all that was over ... Blake and Cam were both gone. I reached out and ran a hand over Blake's face, feeling the cold dead skin there.  
* There's nothing left now is there? Parents dead ... Cam dead ... and Blake too ... *

I dissolved into quiet tears, not wanting to make too much noise. There might not have been a reason to live for me, but I wasn't just going to let myself die either. If one of them came after me, I'd fight. The least I could do was honor Blake's memory and keep that promise. I'd said to him one day years before that I'd avenge him if he was killed, and I planned to keep it.

 

Dustin —

 

The feeling of having control didn't last long. An hour or so after killing Cam and Blake, sensei had me go after Hunter. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. He was the boss, even though I was no longer a student at the Wind Academy, so I would do as he said. He knew best after all.

When I was forced to a stop I blinked and looked around curiously.  
* Why did you stop me here Sensei? *  
* Your next kill is here, *  
* What? * I thought to myself, not seeing anyone around.

* He'll be here, * sensei's voice drifted through my head.  
* I hope you know what you're doing ... * I thought, keeping it to myself.

A few minutes later shuffling was heard. At first I thought I was imagining things, but then a figure stepped into view. It was Hunter.  
* Is he my next target? *

Before I could think any more I was pressing a knife to his throat.  
* It's the same one I used on Cam and Blake ... *  
I smiled as he looked at me, not able to care that he was probably hurting right now.  
* He's the target, why does it matter if he's hurting? *  
I was horrified by that thought, but there was nothing to be done for it.

It didn't take long to do the job. All I had to do was cut him several times with the blade. Sensei had instructed me to dip it in poison so he'd die even faster now than the others.  
* Good, I hate all this killing ... it's messy ... *

 

Ryu Hakuno —

 

I've only been a ranger for a few months, but I've got the hang of things. My background in martial arts helps a little. Well, it's more like four years of practice, but that's plenty when compared to the other students who started with me at the Wind Academy. The odd thing is my skills ... they don't seem to fit with any taught here. It's almost as if I shouldn't be at the Academy at all, like the streets (my former home) are where I belong.

I'd just barely managed to get out of the school in time to avoid being captured like all the other students. I was on the run again, but at least I had powers now. I was what I called the "fire ninja storm ranger" or "black fire ranger" but I had no idea if those were actually titles or just ones I made up for myself. They made sense at least and did explain why the styles hadn't called to me like I'd been told they should. I was better at what the books in the library called "fire techniques" something not taught at the Wind school.  
* Makes sense doesn't it? Fire's probably too dangerous to teach anyway ... *

A loud crunch to my left broke me from my thoughts. I blinked, wondering what was there. I'd been running for so long (never staying in one place for too long) that being around people - even just one person - would be torture right now. I'd spent all this time (the three months I'd been a Ranger) alone, so even fighting in a group if I could find one seemed impossible now.  
* Can't fight with people you don't know and expect to stay alive can you? *

The noise came again as I was about to jump onto a nearby building's roof. Or at least, what I thought was the roof. I hadn't explored this area too well the last time I was here, which was ...  
* How long has it been again? I've roamed the streets these last few months, feeling like I don't really belong here either, but it feels more like home than the Academy. At least here I'm just as freaky and wretched as everyone else. No forbidden techniques for me here, everyone does what they have to to survive. *

"What are you waiting for? Fight me!" a male voice said.  
My mind placed it immediately.  
"Clarke Sensei ... Sorry, you wanted me to call you Shane right?"  
"It doesn't matter, you won't last long enough to need it," he said, footsteps echoing off the building I knew to be nearby.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, not liking this at all.  
"You're going to die. Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, his voice sounding so gravelly there was no way he'd used it recently.

People sometimes ended up with that sound to their voice when they didn't talk for a long time. I would know, I'd done it myself many times.  
"Sensei?"  
"Just hold still so I can kill you and get it over with," he said, still coming toward me.  
* To hell with this! I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm not sticking around to find out ... *  
So I ran.

I ran until I could hardly breathe. When I did finally stop there was a crash to my right and then hands were around my throat, squeezing tight.  
* What the fuck? *  
I let the fire that lived under my skin (well, it didn't actually live there, but since I had no idea how this Ranger stuff worked at the bare-bones level, I would say it did) loose, smiling a little as I nudged it forward with a thought. Whoever had been stupid enough to try and choke me would be in for a big surprise.

 

Ryu (two months later) —

 

Yesterday I'd found a corpse near the dumpster I'd slept behind. It wasn't a particularly pleasant place to sleep, but out on the streets one couldn't be picky. Hell, with how bad that thing smelled, I'd probably be invisible to most people's notice as long as I hid in the shadows.  
* What doesn't smell like a human must not be right? *

What was really worrying about the corpse was who it was. Tori Sensei (the former Blue Wind Ninja Ranger) was lying dead on the dirty alley's floor. It felt like someone was trying to send me a message. On the streets the message could only be "you're next."  
So I'd left, moving on to another dingy part of the city.

 

Ryu (three days later) —

 

I huddled in the cold alley, knowing I wasn't going to get warm like this. I didn't have a choice though, it was night, so if I used my powers, I'd be spotted instantly. I hated living like this, but if I didn't hide I'd be killed. I couldn't fight off my senseis, they meant too much to me.

* They took me in when no one else would. The schools in the outside world shunned me for being too violent ... *  
Though the Wind and Thunder Academies weren't on their own little tropical island, it felt like that sometimes. No one from the schools would be "normal" when compared to someone who'd gone to a regular school.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought me back to reality. Or maybe it was coughing, I hadn't really paid much attention.  
"I know you're there Hakuno. You're my next target. I already killed Tori and Dustin, you'll be easy,"  
A long, loud, devilish laugh followed the words.

* Y-you killed them both? What about Blake and Hunter, you kill 'em too? *  
I'd only met the two former Thunder Rangers a few times, but I'd liked them both.  
* They all must be mixed up in this. I am too since I'm a Ranger aren't I? *


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes  
This is where things are going to get really screwed up as far as time lines go. It's not that things won't make any sense, but I used a lot more creative licensing here than the last chapter. So enjoy!

Oh and before I forget ...  
All of the Ninja Storm Rangers from canon (minus Cam since he isn't a ranger at the moment) are 18. Cam is 19. Ryu is 15 during the prologue and 16 by the time this chapter starts.

Key:  
* ... * equals thinking  
"..." equals talking

\- * - CHAPTER I - * -  
— Quantum Time And A Choice —

 

Ryu —

 

A month had passed since Shane had so blatantly proclaimed the death of his former team-mates to me. I'd been in and out of the dojo, learning what I could of Muay Thai. I'd found this place a few years before, the owner teaching me for free because he saw potential in me. The first lesson had been free anyhow, and he'd refused payment every time I'd tried to pay him ever since.

* Even with these new skills, I'll still be no match for Shane. *  
I wasn't a beginner in the art of Muay Thai, but I wasn't a master either. I knew other forms of martial arts (like Karate and Aikido,) but so far, they'd all been ineffective against the former Wind Ranger.

Every time we fought, I was lucky to end up with a few bruises and cuts. On worse days, I got broken bones. Since I had no real way to take care of them, they proved more dangerous than simply fighting the guy when he managed to catch up with me.  
* I havta do something else. At this rate I'll be the next one dead ... *

 

Ryu (2 days later) —

 

I have no idea what day it is or how long it's been since I left the Academy. It could have been a year by this point and I wouldn't even know. The watch I'd been wearing for a few years now had stopped working some time ago, so I couldn't even keep track of the hours.  
* This is just great. What do I do now? Can things get any fuckin’ worse?! *

Something hitting me square in the face was what dragged me back to reality.  
* What the fuck? *  
Out loud I said:  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
I wiped blood from my mouth, then spit on the ground.  
* What did he ... think it's a he ... do to me? Why am I already bleeding from the mouth? *

Chilling laughter met my ears.  
"Awww, I thought you'd be fun to play with, but you're even more naive than I thought."  
I snorted, instantly regretting it as it brought more blood up my throat and into my mouth.

I spat out the coppery liquid.  
"What the fuck are ya talkin' about?" I asked, barely noticing the change in dialect.  
I'd been away from "regular" people for so long, that when I did talk, it was with the street-speak more often than not.

"Well, should I be insulted by the fact you have no idea who I am?" the person (a man, or at least it sounded like a man) asked.  
I shrugged. "Think what you fuckin' well want, I'm not stoppin' ya,"  
A soft growl came from the man.  
"Hmmm, I choose to be insulted. I AM GOLDAR! AN ELITE WARRIOR DEMANDS RESPECT!"  
I winced. "Well I demand you get out of my face," I said, spitting out more blood.

* What's with this guy? He acts all surprised I don't know of him, yells at me, and all before that manages to hurt me bad enough that I'm bleeding internally ... Shit ... *  
I knew I was bleeding on the inside by the roaring headache that was starting up. I was used to being injured, so I knew just how much I could handle before I would pass out. I could handle more than most, but eventually I'd break down.  
* Hell, this high pain tolerance I've got might not help much if he's this strong. *

"What's the matter human? You scared?" the man asked.  
* What kind of a name is Goldar anyway? *  
I smirked. "Goldar huh? Sounds like a bad name for a fuckin' puny little man,"  
"Why you little ..." he growled, moving toward me, his footsteps heavy.  
* Gee, that was supposed ta be a compliment ... This guy's gotta weigh a ton with a tread like that ... *

The guy challenged me to a fight after that, so I took him up on his offer. I had no idea he was going to try and kill me though. Considering how many people had been trying to kill me recently I supposed it shouldn't have been so much of a shock.

He did a number on me. I still have no idea what he is exactly, but I know he's definitely not human. For one, he's way too strong, and two, he's covered in fur. And no, I don't mean he's a hairy guy, I literally mean he's covered in fur. If a monkey-man existed, this guy would be it.

Even though Mr. Hairy won, I did a fair amount of damage to him. Every time a kick or punch landed, it hurt like fuck, but at least I knew I was hurting him. He would howl or grunt after most of my strikes connected, so I was pretty sure I was hurting him. I had no real way to be sure without running my hands along that hairy body of his, which by the way, wasn't something I wanted to do.

Yeah, I'm blind, but it don't stop me none. Made learning to fight challenging at first, but I like a challenge, so that actually made me more determined to learn. But yeah, let's get back to how I got my ass handed to me ...

 

Ryu (next day) —

 

A loud crash woke me. I was on my knees, fire ready to erupt from my finger tips, before I even realized I'd moved. I'd found a bricked-off alleyway the night before and was using it as my home base for now, but obviously it wasn't hidden enough.  
"Who the fuck's out there? I'll use this fire if ya try anything," I said, not caring how crazy that would sound to a "normal" person.  
I was on the run still, with a crazy former-sensei after me, so why should I hide this now? Besides, if that Goldar guy came back, I'd want all the advantage I could scrape together.

Footsteps sounded in the alley, making me flinch reflexively .  
* Damn spent too long out here, need ta hide that better ... *  
"No need for the fire. My name is Eric Myers,"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't know ya, why should I trust ya?"  
He laughed, a bitter sound.  
"That's true. But why not try me?"

I ran a hand through my filthy braided hair.  
"What the fuck do ya want anyway?"  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I groaned softly.  
"Would I ask if I did? Look buddy, there're people after me, I can't stay here long. Fuckin' spit it out already,"  
A hand landed on my arm and I shrugged it off.

"Very well. I told you my name. I am the Time Force Quantum Ranger,"  
* Qu-what? *  
Out loud I said:  
"And that's su'posed ta mean something ta me?"

"Well no, not if you've never heard of the Time Force Rangers before. Look, I'm hear for a reason,"  
I snorted. "I got that feelin' too, so out with it already,"  
And yeah, I was repeating myself, but what else was I supposed to do? He wasn't talking and I had no idea how much time I had before Shane or that Goldar guy came back.

"I'm from the future. As a Time Force Ranger I can travel through time. I've seen the future, or the future of this place anyway, and if something isn't done soon the earth will become a place of human slaves and ash,"  
* Huh? *  
"What th' fuck? You sure you're not on somethin' man?" I asked.  
Not only did he sound crazier than Shane right now, none of what he said made sense.  
* Human slaves and ash, that sounds lovely ... * I thought sarcastically.

There was silence.  
I blinked. "I get the 'that's bad' deal and all that, but why are you tellin' me this?" I wanted to know.  
There was more silence.  
"Look man, I can't even kill my friend, how the hell can I help?"

"I am sending you back to a time when Goldar (the creature you must have fought already, the ugly alien) is weaker. You will need to kill him. There will be other Rangers in that time,"

I chuckled. "Yeah, that makes it so much better,"  
And silence again … I ran a hand through my hair.  
"So ... let's just say I go along with your crazy-sounding plan ... What time are you sending me to exactly?"

"It is when the first Power Rangers were still active, the year 1994." Eric said.  
I bit my lip, thinking.  
"So how does this work anyway?" I asked.  
This was just one of the many questions I had for the man, but it seemed the most relevant.

"Wouldn't you like to know a bit more about them first?" he asked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Why the fuck not, since you seem to know everything,"  
"Not everything. So let's see ... The Red Ranger (their leader) is named Jason Scott. The Black Ranger is Zack Taylor. Their Blue Ranger is Billy Cranston, Pink is Kimberly Hart, and Yellow is Trini Kwan."

I thought for a moment.  
"Is that all of them?"  
A nervous laugh.  
"What makes you think there's a sixth Ranger?" he asked.  
I growled in annoyance.  
"Well, there are ... or at least would be six Rangers here," I said, not wanting to explain how things had gotten so fucked up here.  
"That's right, there were five before and you would have been six." Eric said, but it sounded like he was talking to himself rather than to me.

"So, would I be going to 1994 alone?" I asked, really hoping the answer was no.  
I wasn't afraid of being alone, but I didn't know the place.  
"I can go with you, but I shouldn't stay very long,"  
"Why's that?" I asked, straightening a little from the crouch I must have gotten into earlier.

* Hell, I don't even remember doing that. Hope they have a dojo there where I can train, I'll need it if I wanna try and blend in with "regular" people. *  
I only felt truly calm when fighting, and having been doing more running lately was dragging my instincts through the dirt. Was it better to fight a fight I couldn't win, or just run? And at what point would I stop running and finally fight anyway?

"... You ok?" Eric asked.  
The sound almost made me jump, but I held the reaction at bay just barely.  
"So ... uhhh ... Do I stay a Ranger if I go?"  
He laughed. "Yes, but you won't be a Ninja Storm Ranger anymore .”  
* Not a Ninja Storm Ranger? Man that's gonna be weird ... Not sure I really was one though ... *

"What's the team called then?" I asked.  
"They're called the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers,"  
"That's right! You never told me ... They got six or five?"  
* Might as well ask before he sweeps me off to this place and then leaves me there. *

I had no illusions he would do what he said. At least, not all of it. When people wanted things (especially on the streets) they never kept their word on every single thing they said. More often than not, all was lies.

"They have six, though the last is a recent addition,"  
"So what's the last color?" I asked.  
"Green. That reminds me ... You will be the seventh and the Violet-ranger."  
* Where'd ya come up with that color? *  
"Violet?"

"Yes, it was the best I could do on short notice. The power for your coin comes from a rather ... odd source,"  
* Coin? *

I laughed, the sound rich and heavy with false-happiness.  
"Are you seriously tellin' me they have coins that give them their power?"  
"Not exactly. The coins go into their morphers ... Tell you what, I'll just show you,"  
* Good luck with that ... *

Before I could object out loud, he was putting a metal thing in my hands. It was heavy, but not something I couldn't handle. It was strange though; something so small should not be this heavy.  
"So what's this?" I asked.  
"Your morpher.”  
"A little clunky isn't it?"  
"Yes, well, they were the first team, so they probably weren't thinking about comfort when the morphers were made."

I shrugged, exploring the 'morpher' with my fingers.  
"So what, I put the coin in this slot," I said as I fingered said area,  
"then I morph?"  
"There's a little more to it than that, but yes, that's the idea."

* Great. Do things ever make sense? Can't they just make a machine with buttons? Wait, I did that already ... *  
I'd modified my Ninja Morpher the best I could with the low-quality materials I could find, but it wasn't even close to what I wanted it to be.

"And yes, once you get there, you can take it apart and modify it. Just make sure it works afterward and I don't care what you do to it," Eric said.  
I blinked. "How did you know that's what I was plannin' ta do?"  
"I saw the future remember. I never said exactly where I'm from, so I could have easily seen a few months before this and come here because you're not being attacked at this very moment,"  
I nodded. "Point taken,"

"Aren't you worried about losing your current powers?" Eric asked.  
I'd almost forgotten about them.  
"Yeah, but I'll get new ones right?"  
"Not like the other Rangers have. You work better without weapons from what I've seen. They all get weapons along with their Ranger ... I believe you call them 'ranger forms' here."  
I nodded again.  
"Yeah,"

"Since your current powers can be used without your morpher, you should keep them."  
I glared in his direction.  
"But you don't know that for sure do you?"  
He sighed. "I am almost positive you will keep them. If not, you always have the powers you will get with your new form,"

"Which are?"  
"I have no idea. I set up your coin and morpher, but I can't control what that time period will do with another Ranger,"  
* That's reassuring ... Aren't ya just the most cheerful person in the world buddy? *

"Well?" Eric asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Well what?" I asked, honestly confused.  
"You have a choice in this. Do you wish to go or stay? If you stay, you will most likely be killed by your friend, but it's still your choice."  
"And if I stay? You've seen the future, you know right?"

He sighed again.  
"You will be killed and the world will go into chaos. I have however seen an alternate future to this. I accidentally stumbled upon it while getting here."  
"And?"  
"If you come with me now and kill Goldar in the past when he's weaker, your friends and fellow Rangers will survive. In fact, without Goldar here, they won't need you if you choose to stay."

I let out a little sardonic laugh.  
"Why would I want to stay?"  
"Well, from the little I saw of the alternate time line, there is someone waiting for you in this world's past. You may want to stay after you meet him. All you need to do is kill Goldar, nothing else. I give you the new Ranger powers so you can fight, but I hope for your sake they're not needed."

* Hmmm, stay here and get killed in a very painful way by my mentor ... or leave and fix things? Well, I know what I want and it's certainly not to die! *  
"I'll go,"  
"Just like that?" Eric asked, sounding like he thought I was nuts.

"It can't be any worse than here can it? Besides, though I didn't like Tori Sensei much, I don't want the others to die ... or is that stay dead?"  
"Doesn't matter. You are sure about this?"  
"Yes, beam me away or whatever you Time Force guys do,"

Eric chuckled. "one thing first," he said, slipping something into the pocket of the ratty jeans I wore.  
"What's this?" I asked, shifting the morpher to only one hand so I could pull out the object.  
"It's a computer chip. There's a program on there that can put a top-notch radar onto anything that can support it. Don't worry, it doesn't take up much space and the requirements are very basic,"  
I nodded in thanks.  
"I'm just glad it's made already. I can take shit apart and put it back together, but other than one program (which puts speech onto whatever device I install it on) I can't do much with software."  
"Use it well," Eric said, taking my hand.

There was this ... tingling sensation, then everything seemed to fade. Noises and feeling went first, but the rest of my senses followed not soon after. And yeah, I was a little freaked out, but at least we were finally going.  
* Don' wanna spend any more time here than I havta ... *


	5. chapte 2

Author notes  
The MMPR Rangers won't be the same as in canon. They will have the same weapons they do in the show, but that's where the similarities end. They have hormone spikes as a part of their Ranger arsenal. Each will be affected differently. Male Rangers get testosterone and adrenaline spikes, while females get estrogen and adrenaline spikes. Male Rangers are hornier, able to fight longer, aggressive, stronger, and a little battle-crazy. The girls become rather bitchy, overprotective, and are able to fight longer.

Ranger Abilities  
Billy and Trini's are to enhance their minds; the male getting enhancements to his science and technology fields and Trini being able to learn languages very quickly. Kim becomes more flexible. Zack receives enhanced speed and flexibility. Jason gets enhanced endurance and becomes physically stronger. Keep in mind though, he won't be stronger than Ryu in or out of Ranger form.

Tommy  
Tommy will keep the dominant aggressive personality he had as the Evil Green Ranger, but won't work for Rita anymore. He receives enhanced endurance and quick thinking in combat. He'll be able to think so fast he can predict an opponent's moves even before they make them. This translates in simple terms as enhanced strategy while fighting.

Aggression is the first indicator he is being affected by the spikes. He is already like that somewhat, but it becomes a lot worse. It will be so bad he'll get angry, leave whoever makes him mad (maybe landing a few kicks and punches first) then forget why he was upset a short time later. Billy's theory is that because Tommy was changed so much by Rita's spell some side effects work on him slower.

Ryu  
Instead of getting a specialized weapon like the rest of the MMPR Rangers, Ryu will be given telekinesis. He works better with hand-to-hand combat, so this was the alternative to teaching him how to use a weapon. Like the others, Ryu gets the hormone spikes. He also gains slightly faster healing than a regular human, enhanced speed, and four times the strength he had when he was a Ninja Storm Ranger. This is roughly 5 times the strength of a non-Power Ranger. The first indicators of the spikes for Ryu will be aggression and being extremely horny.

Key:  
* ... * equals thinking  
"..." equals talking  
* * * equals scene break

\- * - CHAPTER II - * -  
— The MMPR Verse —

 

Ryu (July 20 1994, Angel Grove) —

 

When I got here I thought I was dreaming. Things were different, but the worst part was that I had to be around "normal" people. I thought I was going to lose my mind, but Eric helped me out.

He set himself up as my guardian, which was a great relief. I wouldn't get far as a sixteen-year-old in the world of regular people. Being a Ranger (even if it wasn't official yet) wouldn't do me any good since I was under eighteen. I knew that Tori, Dustin, Shane, Blake, and Hunter were eighteen, but they'd been able to get away with a lot when they first became Rangers at seventeen. I had no such luxury.

My name was changed to Ryu Hakuno-Myers officially. I would go by Ryu Myers. I was already going to have trouble blending in, no need to make things worse.

Eric was true to his word, doing what he could to help me when we reached the year 1994. The town we ended up in was called Angel Grove. I'd never heard of it. I hoped this place wasn't that big, I'd hated the few times I had to go into the big city back home.

Fortunately for me, Angel Grove wasn't huge. It was bigger than back home, but not by much. It was small enough to only have three high schools. Eric did some digging, finding out the Power Rangers were all in high school and enrolled at Angel Grove High.

I'd never gone to high school (or any official school at all) so I was worried about how I'd handle it. I'd learned reading, writing, martial arts, math, science, Japanese, and some Thai at the Wind Academy. At the Thunder Academy (which I'd visited for two months for further training) I'd learned Karate, Aikido, and how to combine martial arts styles. If I'd stayed, the senseis there said they could have taught me enough to enter MMA tournaments.  
* How will I deal with "regular" school and "regular" kids? I barely know how to act around people ... *

 

Ryu (July 26 1994, Angel Grove) —

 

It was a few days before school was to start. Eric had arranged for me to take tests. They were so I would be put in the correct grade level at Angel Grove High. At first, I didn't understand the need for this, but he explained that I would start at a beginner's level if I didn't test high enough. Convinced, I'd taken several tests, being placed in the third or "junior year" as regular people called it.

After learning the campus layout the best I could, I thought I'd be ready to take on this new life. I would rather be fighting evil, but until something came up for me to fight, I was stuck being a "normal person." Eric's advice was to keep my Ranger status a secret 'till I was needed or could find a monster to fight. Though the idea of not fighting made me anxious, I'd listen to him for now.

 

Tommy Oliver (August 1 1994, Oliver Residence) —

 

I'd come to be under Rita's control two years ago. I'd heard whispers from an alley I was passing and gone to check it out. There was no one there. Ever since that day, I'd been under Her influence. Well, 'till two weeks ago that is.

After the spell on me was broken, I'd had trouble adjusting to being one of the "good guys." Jason was the only Ranger I could tolerate. We'd become sort of friends, but there was something between us that held us at arms-length.

I'd nearly killed Jason in the Dark Dimension. Since I was to "replace" Goldar as the Red Ranger's executioner, I'd taken my job seriously. I was winning, having broken Red's arm and was well on the way to breaking his spirit, when his morpher began to flash. The Sword of Darkness, a prize for pleasing Rita, was at his throat and I was ready to strike the final blow. Before I could do so, the morpher glowed even brighter and Jason disappeared.

I didn't feel remorse for what I'd done to the Rangers. Destroying their Command Center and severing their connection with Zordon was necessary for success. I'd reveled in taking over the Megazord and kicking them out of it. I'd even been ready to kill the Red Ranger. None of this really mattered to me, why was it "bad?” Just because someone said it was didn't make it true.

What I felt about the situation (or rather, what I didn't feel) probably made me a sociopath. In fact, it was hard for me to care about much anyway. Now that I was free though, I wasn't much different. I was still aggressive, domineering, and pushy, not stopping until I got things done "my way."

There was one thing that did bother me about the whole "being controlled by a madwoman" situation. She'd made me fuck her. Sure, I was under a spell, but I'd liked it. She'd made me like it.

I saw this as a serious loss of control. In a way, it was rape I suppose, but I was more worried about having lost control. I was her servant for most of two years, but why did she make me do that?

I hadn't slept well since waking up from the spell, images and feelings from those dark nights of fucking clouding my dreams. Nightmares really. The human parents Rita'd placed me with were horrible, but at least they never raped me. They would punch, kick, whip, and hit me, but all that was long gone now. A few months of being under Rita's spell took care of that. Now all they did was bad mouth me and treat me like shit, which I could deal with.

* * *  
Knocking on my door woke me from yet another nightmare. I bolted upright, my dick hard in my boxers - the taste of her juices on my tongue. I barely managed to keep from throwing up, running a hand through my hair and trying to control my breathing.  
* Focus on the here and now Tommy, Rita's not your Empress anymore. *

"Get up faggot!" the woman who called herself my mother screamed through the door.  
I grit my teeth and went to open it.  
"Why should I whore? It's not like you really care what I do or not," I said, glaring at the unkempt woman standing in my doorway.  
"You take that back! I AM NOT A WHORE!"

I snorted. "You look like you could be my big sister, dress like a slut, and bring home a different guy every night. Tell me that's not being a whore, I dare you,"  
My eyes turned to ice after I said this, making her shiver slightly. If I was still Rita's, they would be glowing green.  
"So what! At least I'm not a faggot like you!" she shot back.  
I shrugged. "I don't really care who I fuck, doesn't make me a fag,"

"Sure it does! I've seen you with boys more than girls ..."  
I tuned her out, not wanting to hear any more of her ridiculous arguments.  
* You're just a guardian, you're not my mom. *

I could feel it, the anger swirling in my chest, just waiting to come out. Out loud I said:  
"You're not my mom bitch,"  
I put as much venom as I could into my voice. This got her to shut up quick.

"What the fuck Tommy? I AM YOUR MOM!"  
I sneered. "Sure you are. Whoring is exactly what you should be teaching your son,"  
And with that, I slammed the door in her face.

I showered, (thankfully there was a bathroom with a shower attached to my room) got dressed, (wearing green of course) and left the house. My black and green motorcycle was my transportation. I didn't have much money, but I'd paid for this by selling my body.  
* Guess living with that bitch does have its perks. Learned early on selling my body can get me a lot. *

It wasn't 'till I got to school that I realized I'd forgotten my lunch. It didn't surprise me. Ever since I'd fought along side the Rangers (which had happened only once so far) I'd had random bouts of anger. Though I got angry for reasons I normally would, it was worse than it once was. I couldn't even remember why I was angry most of the time minutes later. And thus, I forgot things a lot. Take now for instance. I knew I'd been mad at my stepmom, but wasn't sure why.

All things considered, this'd been a pretty normal day for me so far. I pulled into the school's parking lot and leaned my bike against the curb. I looked around for Jason and made my way over to him. Anyone stupid enough to even touch my bike (let alone steal it) would be very sorry they tried.

I chatted with the Red Ranger for a few minutes, setting up a time for us to "hang out" after school. We'd be sparring at the Youth Center. And no, I didn't want to fuck Jason. When I was still evil I'd considered it more than once. After Her influence was lifted though, I couldn't even see him as a possible partner. I may not feel bad about almost killing him, but that fact turned me off rather than on.

I smiled slightly, re-playing what Jason had just said in my mind.  
"Sure," I said, answering the last question he'd asked.  
Before Jason could reply, the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. We both gathered up our bags (which we'd dropped during our talk) and went inside the school.

As I pushed open the front doors for Jason, I saw a running figure. It was too far away for me to get a good look at the person, but I did see they had red hair. The only red-heads I knew were friends of Trini's, so that's who I figured it was.

Inside my homeroom class I sat near the front. Mrs. Canadee, the teacher, took role call. I wasn't really paying much attention, only saying "here" when she came to my name.  
* This is so boring. Why do I havta go to school again? *  
Even under Rita's spell school had been boring.

After the last name was called, I thought she'd begin another boring lesson. Instead, she paused for a moment, then said:  
"Ryu Myers?"  
* Who's that? *

There was no answer.  
"Ryu Myers?" she said again, this time louder.  
I winced.  
"Fine, we start without him," she finally said after a few more minutes, tapping the black board and commencing the first lesson of the day.  
* Great, she's gonna make this extra boring now since she's annoyed, *

 

Ryu (August 1 1994, a few minutes later, Angel Grove High) —

 

I reached the door to the classroom and knocked. I could hear a voice speaking inside (most likely the teacher). The door was opened shortly after and I was told to come in. I steeled myself and went in, feeling my anxiety spike at the idea of being around so many people at once.

"I got lost," I said when I was through the door.  
"Fine fine, introduce yourself and find a seat," the teacher (a woman) said.  
I took a deep breath and then began.

"Ryu Myers,"  
I could feel eyes on me as I spoke.  
* Why do people always look at me? *  
It was an odd sensation, knowing people were looking at me. It felt more like pressure than anything, which shouldn't be possible for me - not being able to see and all.

I waited for the teacher to say something, anything.  
"Ah, so you're the new student," she finally said.  
I nodded in her direction. I was tempted to activate the radar I'd put on my watch (which I'd fixed after arriving in this time period) but refrained from doing so.  
"Sit where ever you want. There's a seat in the back if you're not sure," she said.

I nodded again, hoping I could find the place without needing help. I stood there for a moment, hearing all the students breathe, and just listened. Once I was sure I knew approximately where everyone was, I made my way to what I thought was the back of the room. There are subtle echoes and such one can pick up on when hearing noise, and that's what I used to navigate. I'd always been blind, so I'd been able to perfect this skill and was usually accurate enough to get by. I located an empty seat, put my backpack on the ground, and sat down.

I pulled out my computer to take notes (yes, I have a laptop,) and listened as the teacher started talking. I put my left arm under the table and pressed a button on my watch, activating the radar program. I plugged some headphones into the small time piece, listening as the radar told me where everyone in the room was located.

Along with exact locations, there came some information I wasn't expecting. All but one of the Power Rangers were in the room with me. Only Billy Cranston was absent, taking another class no doubt. When I was done with the radar, I tapped the same button I'd used to activate it and it shut off. Lastly, I plugged the headphones into the computer, starting to take notes on what the teacher was saying.

* * *  
Outside the classroom (after a dull lesson) someone spoke to me.  
"Hey fag, you new here?"  
It was a male voice.  
I shrugged, not caring what they said.  
"Hey! I was talking to you! What the fuck's your problem?"

Again, I said nothing.  
"Well, I'm not gonna be the one you stare at faggot," another male voice said.  
* Why can't you just leave me alone? *  
A hand grabbed my arm, which made me tense. I bit my lip, a deceptive display of nervousness meant to throw the person off guard.

When the grip on my arm increased in intensity, I struck. I used 'mud seub' an uppercut technique in Muay Thai meant to knock out an opponent. The resounding thud of a body hitting the floor let me know the attack had connected.

My shoulders were grabbed in a harsh grip, which annoyed me. I hissed through my teeth, trying to hold back from laying the second guy out.  
"Take your hands off me," I said quietly, hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

I was close to entering my 'fighter's mode.' That meant I would see everyone as an enemy and fight them no matter what.  
* Go while you still can, *

The idiot who'd been taunting me did not let go. I grit my teeth, bringing up my hands to dislodge the grip. When I was free, all bets were off.

In my mind, I could feel the cold calm of rage settle into place. I used 'dhe dhad' or "round house kick." I was aiming for the guy's chest, which I must have done right, since he fell to the floor. I knelt down, making sure my second opponent was unconscious not dead, then walked away.

 

* All rangers *

 

Everyone watched the spectacle. Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim, and Trini all stood still as the "new kid" was harassed by two bullies. Most of them (not including Tommy, who hadn't been around long enough to know) knew them to be Ken and Rick, former friends of Bulk and Skull. They were bullies to the core, calling him rude things (like faggot) and readying to beat him up when he refused to respond to their insults.

The red-haired boy first knocked out Rick (the taller of the two) with an uppercut to his chin. After that, Ken grabbed his shoulders. The boy said "take your hands off me" and pealed his hands off.  
This was a clear warning, but Ken didn't pay it any mind.

Ken (the more muscular one) just stood there, his mouth agape. It didn't take long for the boy to strike again. This time, he threw one foot high into the air. When the hit landed (most of them recognized it as a round house kick) Ken was unconscious almost immediately. They all watched as the boy knelt down, probably checking his harasser's pulse, then got up and walked away.

* He has talent. I'd like to see more of what he can do. * Jason Scott thought after he'd watched the scene.  
* That was impressive, * Trini Kwan thought when it was all over.

Kimberly Hart sneered at the boy.  
* That was disgusting! He's just a pretty boy wanting to show off! I won't fall for it! *

* He seems like a cool guy, * Zack Taylor thought, his eyes never leaving the scene.  
* Where did he get all that power? I've never seen moves like that. Could he have built up momentum when my mind was occupied elsewhere? * Billy Cranston thought as he watched.

* He's good, really good. He really knows what he's doing doesn't he? * Tommy Oliver thought.  
He could feel his pants growing tight and grit his teeth, barely quashing the urge to palm his dick.  
* Why am I turned on by this? *

 

Tommy —

 

I decided to approach Ryu (at least I was pretty sure it'd been him). As I got closer, I could see him better. I blinked, not sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing.

In class, I'd been so bored I hadn't really looked at him. I'd heard his voice, but did not look up from the picture I was staring at. Now that I got a good look at him, I knew why Rick had called him a fag.

He was shorter than me by at least four or five inches. He was skinny, but it looked like the lack of weight was more due to training than not eating. To me, a seasoned practitioner of Karate, it was almost certainly that. He had eyes I could only call russet; a dark reddish brown.

His hair was red as well, but it was more like the color of an apple. It was long and twisted into so many braids I couldn't count them all. They fell down his back, reaching a few inches above his ankles.

He was wearing a violet t-shirt, (more blue than purple) black jeans, and black boots. The boots looked more like combat boots than cowboy to me. A watch with a black face adorned his left wrist.

He was wearing jewelry too. A wide silver bracelet was on one wrist. A thinner copper one was on the other.

I'm not sure why I noticed, but his skin was nicely tanned. It reminded me of the Japanese exchange student I'd spent some time with at my last high school.  
* His name is Myers though, that doesn't make sense, *

"Ryu,"  
There was no answer. I felt my blood start to boil.  
* Why is he ignoring me?! *

Since he wouldn't respond to talking, I purposefully bumped into him to get his attention. He didn't move an inch. I found myself grabbing his wrist - anything to hold onto - as I was forced to set my feet so I wouldn't fall.  
* What the fuck? *

As I did this, I felt him shiver against me. At this point, I wasn't taking no for an answer.  
"Ryu," I practically growled, putting as much dominance, demand, and violence into my tone as I could.  
The red head went completely still, which seemed odd to me.

 

Ryu —

 

"Ryu," the guy holding onto my wrist said, his voice full of two things my brain picked out.  
I could practically hear the subtext: "you listen or else" and "I'll hurt you if you don't" in his voice.

My body grew hot as I heard him speak. My dick was hard almost instantly, my heart rate skyrocketing, and my skin growing warm all over.  
* Why do I feel like this? He's actually ... turning me on ... *

The hand on my arm suddenly felt like a white-hot brand, one which I never wanted to go away. I wanted to squirm in discomfort, but held back the urge. I blinked, not sure I'd heard him correctly. How could one word (my name) hold so much in it? There was no way I was imagining that near-growl in his voice, but I must be imagining the rest.

* He gets you hot doesn't he? You want him, * a voice in the back of my mind said.  
I had no reason to argue with it, the evidence was there, plain to see if my eyes worked right.

* That dominance, that demanding tone, that's what gets you hot isn't it? You've always wanted to be owned and treated like the slut you are haven't you? * the same voice said.  
And again, I had nothing to say.

 

Tommy —

 

For several minutes he just stared at me blankly. To get his attention once more, I squeezed hard on the wrist I was holding. By this point I'd gotten my balance back, but was reluctant to let go.

As I increased the pressure on his wrist, a sound came from him. It sounded like a moan to me, which made me drop his wrist. I wasn't sure if the sound was in pain or pleasure.  
* You know you want it to be pleasure Tommy, *

I looked down at him, noticing he seemed to be looking through me instead of at me. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, squeezing hard. I blinked down at our joined hands, wondering why I felt warm and like I didn't want him to let me go.  
* What's going on? *

 

Ryu —

 

I almost growled in frustration when he let my arm go.  
* Did I scare him off or something? *  
The noise I'd made must have freaked him out.  
* Is he disgusted that I'm turned on by him? *

I couldn't just let him go, possible disgust or not. I reached out with my left hand, my fingers meeting warm skin. I closed my hand around it, squeezing tightly. I could vaguely tell it was his hand I'd grabbed, but couldn't make myself care.  
* Can't just let him leave when he does this to me, *  
Of course, I was referring to the fact that I was still horny as fuck, very warm, and tempted to get on my knees for him.

I wanted to do something, anything, to keep him here. I decided on talking to him. It took a few minutes to make my mouth work.  
"W-who are you?"  
* Great Ryu, you sound like a lovesick girl, *

He chuckled. "Tommy," he said.  
"Tommy what?" I asked, licking suddenly dry lips.  
"Tommy Oliver,"

My heart beat sped up even more.  
* Tommy Oliver, as in the Tommy Oliver? The Green Ranger Tommy Oliver? *  
Eric had mentioned the Green Ranger went by the name Tommy Oliver after we'd gotten to this time.

I forced a smile, not sure if I should be freaking out or not.  
"I'm Ryu Hakuno," I said.  
* Idiot! You're s'pposed ta be "normal" remember? Being Japanese (or having a Japanese-sounding name) in a "regular" school when no one else does is a great way ta blend in. *

"Nice name," Tommy said.  
I barely heard him over the pounding of blood in my ears.


	6. chapter 3

Author's notes  
I will use some events from canon in this story. I might change the order of how they happen though.

For those who are wondering, the story is canon (with a few more serious bits) until right after the "breaking the spell" episode. Some tweaks to canon will be there though. For instance, Tommy will have come closer to killing Jason in my story than he does in canon. Also, any interactions Tommy had with Kim while he was under Rita's spell were just an act. He does not have any real interest in her afterward.

* If you are a Tommy/Kim fan, this is definitely not a story for you. *

Additional Warning  
Kim bashing. I'm not particularly into Kim anyway and bashing her works in the story. When you read it will make sense.

Key:  
* ... * equals thinking  
"..." equals talking  
* * * equals scene change

\- * - CHAPTER III - * -  
— Enter Violet Ranger —

 

Tommy (one month later, Sept. 3, - Oliver Residence) —

 

Yesterday Jason was injured in a fight against Goldar. Rita had sent out a monster to terrorize Angel Grove yet again. This one was a plant-monster, which I'd heard was the second one she'd used. I hadn't been around for the first one.

All six of us answered the call. We met up to deal with the monster, forming the Megazord to fight its gigantic form. The fight had been going well when we got a call from Zordon.

Zordon told us Goldar was attacking Angel Grove Harbor. He suggested Jason go and take care of it. I'd protested, saying two Rangers were better than one, but was over-ruled. One of the strongest Rangers (meaning me or Jason) was needed in order to defeat the plant-monster. 

Jason's fight hadn't gone well. The golden ape was ready for him, growing huge. Jason was unable to match the size and was forced to flee. Before he could get away Goldar broke his right wrist and ankle and shattered his left shoulder blade.

Billy and Alpha created medical facilities after the Command center was rebuilt. Anything they had wasn't going to be good enough for those injuries. Jason had braces to wear for the wrist and ankle, but the shoulder was the worst injury. At the least, he would be out of commission for two weeks.

Not only were we cut back one member by Jason's injuries, but this was a horrible time for it. Kim was teetering on leaving the team. She'd been spending less time outside of training sessions with us, saying she couldn't stand the 'gay boy.' She was talking about Ryu when she said that.

I had no idea if he was gay or not, but Kim hadn't been like this before she met him. It was common knowledge Jason and Zack were dating, but she'd never had an issue with it. My best guess was that she was jealous. Since Ryu hung out with me more than anyone else that was a real possibility.

She'd been the one to approach me while I was still under Rita's spell, asking me to join her for a 'study session.' I'd agreed, planning to get some information about the Rangers from her. Things hadn't worked out on the scheduled night. I'd been called away to 'show myself' to the Rangers for the first time, which left no time for a 'social life.'

There was definitely merit to the 'she hates Ryu idea.' She'd argued with him the first time she saw him at Ernie's. Every time they were in the same room things got worse. Sometimes her comments even made him punch her. The red head didn't seem to care that she was a girl, not taking shit from her no matter who she was.

At one point he'd challenged her to a spar. She accepted and they squared off. Needless to say things went very badly for the Pink Ranger. The moves we'd all seen him use that first day were Muay Thai, a martial art that required lots of power. If she'd known some of those herself, she might've had a chance.

These "fights" happened a lot. She would insult his background (which she'd found out by accident one day) and he'd try to deflect the conversation to another topic. She'd bring it up again and he'd snap, either punching her, kicking her, or challenging her to a spar. I'd never seen her so eager to fight as when she was up against him. And no, she never won.

Things were so bad Kim refused to fight with the team.  
* With Jason unable to fight and Kim refusing that means there're only four of us. *  
We needed to find temporary (or maybe permanent in Kim's case) replacements if we were going to stand a chance against Rita and Goldar.

* Ryu's the best option. *  
Both Jason and I'd sparred with him and seen his skills. They were impressive, and with his Muay Thai style he could do a number on most foes. At least that's what we thought. Billy even vouched for his skill, saying in his own way that he would be an asset.  
* The only thing I don't know for sure is what color he'll take. Will he get Kim's color when she officially leaves or take on his own? *

* * *  
I sat up from lying on my bed and stretched. I'd been home from school for the day for an hour, having gone to check on Jason before coming home.  
* Now's as good a time as any to talk to Ryu about becoming a Ranger ... *  
The red head spent most of his time at Ernie's when he wasn't at school, so that's where I'd go first.

I stepped into the training room he favored, prepared to bring up the Ranger situation. He was currently kicking the crap out of a punching bag. Though his demeanor screamed aggression, every strike was powerful and precise.

I found myself getting lost in his movements, unable to take my eyes off him. My jeans grew tight as I watched and I palmed myself. Ryu'd mentioned he was blind the second day I'd known him, so there literally was no one who would see what I was doing.

My breath caught as he stopped for a short break. The muscles in his legs flexed through the fabric of the loose pants he wore, making me even hornier than before.  
* There's more than just Ranger stuff to talk to him about, *

Before I could walk over to him my communicator went off. I mentally groaned, leaving the room.  
* Great timing ... *

I made sure I was out of the building and out of earshot before answering. Alpha's tinny voice drifted out of the device.  
"There is a swarm of putties at Angel Grove Memorial Cemetery," the robot said.  
"And the others?" I asked, reminding myself to pick up my bike in the morning.

"Zac, Trini, and Billy are already there,"  
I was the leader for the moment so it was important I know stuff like that.  
"Be there in a flash," I said, pressing the button that would teleport me there.  
I saw the green flash just before I was transported away.

 

Ryu (Youth Center) —

 

The familiar tone went off again. The sound alerted me to the fact that one of the Rangers was being summoned to save the city. I'd subtly pressed the button to activate my watch's radar when I'd felt eyes on me. Tommy was the only Ranger near me, so it must be his communicator.

* Tommy's the Green Ranger, * I reminded myself.  
I heard Tommy leave not soon after I'd stopped for a break. Normally I'd just ignore the obvious summons, but this time I couldn't.  
* I feel like I should go after them. Not sure why though, *

Fighting along side them felt right this time, that's the only way I could describe it. I wasn't technically part of the team yet even though I had my powers and 'ranger form.' I had no idea what was going on with the group, but today I'd find out.

I waited for Tommy's footsteps to fade, then swallowed the rest of the water in the bottle I'd brought. I quickly put everything I'd brought for training back in my bag, slinging it over my shoulders. I shoved it into the only locker in the room, locking the metal box before leaving the building.

* * *  
I wandered the streets aimlessly, trying to figure out where the others were. I did this for what must have been fifteen minutes before I got any answers. Finally I heard loud banging, crashes, and yells. I stopped and listened for a few seconds, pinpointing the location the best I could. When I was pretty sure I knew where to go I set off.

A voice rang out as I arrived.  
"Trini is down and Billy's nearly out."  
I placed the voice from memory: Zack the Black Ranger.

I didn't answer his words. He didn't know I was there, and I was going to keep it that way for now.  
"There are so many putties and we're outnumbered ..." Zack continued even though there was no answer.  
* That's why I'm here, to even out the score. *

I stayed out of the way, listening. I needed to know where all the targets were before I jumped into the fray. Not being prepared for a fight was the biggest mistake a warrior could make.

A cry of pain got me moving. It was Tommy. I pulled out my morpher and morphed. Though I couldn't see it, I knew what my 'ranger form' looked like now. Eric told me when we got to this time. The colored part was blue-violet, while the parts that were supposed to be white were silver.

I charged, going in the direction Tommy's cry had come from. As I surged forward, I could hear only the sounds of fighting. My world became centralized by this noise, which I was unable to break away from.

There was so much sound that I thought there must be at least twenty people. I panicked, standing completely still as the people rushed around me.  
* Do something Ryu! * I thought, but was unable to make myself move.  
I wasn't exactly afraid of crowds, but they were both confusing and uncomfortable for me.

It was only when something grabbed me and started dragging me off that I was able to move again.  
"Let me go," I warned in a dangerous voice, not even liking being touched under normal circumstances.  
Tommy was the acception to that, but of course, it didn't matter now.

When I wasn't released I panicked again. I could feel myself slipping into 'fighter's mode' but there was no time. Instead of going with the strategy and strikes designed for maximum impact with Muay Thai, I let loose a fire ball at my attacker. The grip was instantly released. I could hear the distinct sound of something crumbling.  
* What the fuck was that? *

Another pained shout from Tommy reminded me why I was here. Fighter's mode had fully taken over me now, which I was grateful for. My mind felt clear and cold, clean of emotion, especially fear. I thought about what little I knew of my new 'ranger form' (just that I had one and was supposed to have new powers).  
* Whatever these 'powers' are, I am gonna use 'em. *  
I listened just long enough to find a target, then started forward.

I used fire balls on whatever came into my path. I could have used Muay Thai, but since these people (or things) were fighting the Rangers, I was pretty sure it wouldn't do much good. I didn't know the weaknesses of my targets, so I just went with brute force, which the fire inside me had in spades.

I heard several bodies fall to the ground along with the hissing and spitting of my inner fire. Each strike hit a target, the indication of this being loud thuds and more crumbling sounds. I still had no idea what I was fighting, but at least I was making progress.  
* Can't let 'em hurt Tommy, *

At some point, I could 'feel' myself being surrounded. I smirked, deciding Muay Thai would help more now. I settled into a relaxed stance, ready for anything. I'd practiced with Muay Thai and the fire together before, so that's what I'd use. A combination of both should give me the maximum advantage.

I kicked out with one foot, connecting with something solid. It thudded to the ground, but I was already moving to the next enemy. I used kicks and punches to deal with most targets. When they clustered around me, I enhanced those with fire, each blow doing even more damage.

A little while later I was able to stop and catch my breath. I had no idea how many enemies I'd taken down, but from the sound of it, there were still more. I activated the radar, hoping to at least get some numbers. What I did get was strange and unsettling.

"Unknown targets ... twenty and more coming ..." the watch said.  
* Unknowns? *  
I pressed a button and more information came through the headphone I'd jammed into my ear.  
"No heat, no blood, enemies should not exist," the watch said.  
* What the hell? *

* I'll jus' havta deal with it, *  
Now that I knew where the enemy was I could attack more effectively. I waded into the large group of 'unknowns' kicking and punching with the strongest Muay Thai techniques I knew. These were mostly Body Kicks and Half-Shin-half-Knee kicks. The latter was mostly used for defense, but I'd been taught by a sensei who utilized them as both attack and defense.

The attackers stood no chance against me. When I was tiring or took a particularly hard blow, I'd switch seamlessly to my inner fire. The Ninja Storm Ranger Power was both offensive and defensive. I could even make walls of fire to use as cover if necessary.

A yell from Zack got me to turn, slamming a fiery fist into an unknown. Zack sounded close enough for me to help now, so I altered my plans a little. My watch let out a series of shrill beeps, letting me know something other than the unknowns were near Zack.  
* Or in this case, that Zack might be held hostage by one of them, *  
I was really hoping not.

I did the best I could, knocking down unknowns and shooting fire balls at them when they got back up. Finally Zack was free, taking a deep breath as the radar showed a clear path to him.  
* That's one more who can fight at least, *

"Who are you?" Zack asked as I came toward him.  
The radar showed that Tommy was still fighting.  
"Doesn't matter, go help the Green Ranger," I said, turning away from him at the last second.  
There'd be time to introduce myself as the Violet Ranger later.

Once the Black Ranger ran off I used the radar to pinpoint Tommy's exact location. He was surrounded by so many unknowns the radar had trouble counting them all. The radar told me the unknowns were disappearing fast, but there were just too many for Tommy to take down alone. The Black Ranger was nowhere near Tommy, having been waylaid by another group of unknowns.

* He's doing well, but there are just too many, *  
I started toward Tommy and the horde of unknowns, determined to help despite the odds. I wasn't sure if Tommy'd had melee training, but I'd been taught to fight both single targets and multiple. Tommy was good with karate in his own right, but there were so many even I wouldn't want to fight them alone.

I kicked and burned unknowns as I went. It sounded like Tommy was doing worse, his grunts (which I knew were to hide the fact that he was in pain) becoming more and more frequent. A shrill beep from the watch informed me that even more unknowns were on the way.  
* That's jus’ great ... Bring it on! *

Another loud cry of pain from Tommy followed by a loud thud and I'd had it. There was no way I could get through all the unknowns in time to get to him. Before I could think of a quick solution, power surged inside me. It was foreign but didn't seem altogether alien.  
* Guess this's the new power ... *

I could feel the power coiling, just waiting to be used. I let it loose, hearing bodies hit the floor. Indeed, the radar showed that all the enemies had been thrown back at once.  
* What the hell was that? *

Instead of standing around to ponder further I typed a few commands, getting the location of the targets. The watch had a keyboard system on it which I'd put in myself. When I found them, I sent fire balls to burn them to a crisp. The satisfying hiss and pop of flames was coupled with the short series of beeps that meant all targets were eliminated.  
* Good, now I can check on Tommy, *

 

Tommy —

 

I was tired and horny. I hurt almost everywhere. A voice cut through the haze of pain and lust in my mind as I forced my legs to lift me. I'd fallen to the ground at some point.

"Tommy?"  
I saw someone in a violet Ranger suit in front of me.  
* Who the fuck are you?! *

Instead of acknowledging them I got into a fighting stance.  
* Another enemy, let's fight! *  
I aimed a punch for their shoulder but they stepped aside just in time to avoid it.  
* Damnit! *

I aimed another punch, this time connecting with the person's jaw.  
"I don' wanna fight you Tommy," the person (clearly male) said.  
I didn't care, setting up another attack.

 

Ryu —

 

"I don' wanna fight you Tommy,"  
* Why's he fightin' me? I'm not the enemy ... *  
Before I could ask this out loud another blow connected with my shoulder.  
* Shit ... * I thought as I backed up a few steps.

I did the best I could to dodge Tommy's strikes. I got a few of my own in, but it was becoming clear to me just how outmatched I really was. I could feel my dick hardening in my pants a little more with every dodge and strike. It didn't seem to matter to my body if I landed a hit or was hit. All of it made me more aroused.

I'd been feeling this rush of arousal the whole time I'd fought the unknowns. It was worse now because I was fighting Tommy, whom I wanted to fuck me on a regular basis. I groaned as I angled back from a punch, grabbing Tommy's wrists in my hands.  
"Stop Tommy," I practically begged.  
I couldn't last much longer like this.

Tommy didn't seem to have heard me. He kicked out at my leg and I was forced to let go and jump back to keep from being toppled to the ground. I knew how to follow up an attack like that with another but wasn't sure Tommy did.  
* Maybe I can use that, *

Before I could push the possible advantage I was being pressed against something hard (a wall I thought) by the other Ranger. I had no time to react to the move. The Green Ranger kissed me roughly, pressing himself against me. I could feel how hard he was even through the uniforms we both wore.

Instead of trying to fight him off, I surrendered. I kissed back, feeling my dick harden fully.  
* Why didn' ya do this before? *

 

Tommy —

 

I smirked as I pinned him, kissing him rough and dominating. He'd lost and he clearly knew it, surrendering to my touch without a fuss. I was pleased by this, my hands grasping his wrists and squeezing as tightly as I could manage. I didn't care if I was hurting him or not. I wanted him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

When he didn't fight the hold I released it. I let my hands wander his body. I pushed hard against his shoulders to keep him against the wall, then ran my hands up and down his thighs. I kept kissing him, caressing and moving my hands closer and closer to his clothed dick.

I broke the kiss so I could catch my breath. He just stood there panting. I couldn't see his face but was sure I wanted to fuck his brains out. The guy was no longer the enemy to me. I grabbed my morpher off my belt and teleported us to my parents' house.

When we arrived I had to catch him because he almost fell. I wrapped a hand around his wrist, practically dragging him to my room. He didn't resist, so it wasn't difficult to manhandle him.

* My parents are off on vacation somewhere. Don't remember where they went ... House is empty, perfect ... *

I shoved the Ranger into my room, shut the door, pressed him against it, and kissed him. I had no idea when he'd lost his helmet (probably some time during the earlier fight) but was glad it was gone. I forced his mouth open and plundered it with my tongue, loving the taste of him. He kissed back eagerly but seemed a little out of it.

A few minutes later I pulled back and looked him over. The violet (blue, not purple) shirt hugged a body with muscles like cables. They were hard and taut but not bulky.   
I had no idea who the guy was, so I ordered:  
"Power down!"

A hand moved to his morpher and he pressed a button. My eyes were drawn to the movement and I barely registered that his morpher resembled mine but had differences. The morpher glowed and the suit vanished, revealing the person underneath. It was Ryu.

I let my eyes roam the exposed body before me. He was wearing tight black jeans and a dark violet t-shirt.  
"Good, was hoping it was you. Wanted you for a long time," I said, watching him closely for his reaction.

Images flashed in my mind as I waited for him to react. I saw myself push Ryu against a bed, fucking him relentlessly. Another showed me taking him against a wall, both of us moaning and sweaty. My dick was fully hard almost instantly as I watched the images flash in my mind. They were dreams I'd had.

The boy stood there silently. I decided to give him time to calm down a little. I let my eyes devour his body in the mean time. He looked even hotter than usual, his tightly muscled slender body covered in a light sheen of sweat and his eyes darkening in what I could only assume was desire. I also noticed he was hard as a rock in his jeans, his shaft nearly popping the button with how hard he was.

I moved back to him, kissing him heatedly. While I did that I worked on his jeans. It didn't take long to get them undone. I slipped a hand into his pants and squeezed him roughly. A moan left his lips (which I swallowed) and I started stroking him.

He gasped into my mouth and broke the kiss when my hand started gliding up and down his dick. I smirked and said nothing, caressing and rubbing the head. He groaned and pushed against me. This was a surprise but I backed up, curious to see what he'd do.

He knelt down and raised his head, his eyes dark with lust. I had no idea what he was doing. When he just continued to kneel there my mind put a few scenarios together. All of them involved using Ryu for my own pleasure, most putting him in situations that would likely be taken as humiliating for the silent yet willful boy.

* So does he want me to just use him? I haven't done much with it, but this could also be that master/slave stuff too ... So what, does he want me to give him a command or something? *  
I had little experience with things like that, but the very idea of having him under my control was way too hot to just dismiss.

 

Ryu —

 

I waited on my knees for Tommy to give me an order. I knew this was a long shot, but I couldn't help it. With as much dominance as he always exuded I was hard-pressed to fight off the instinct to submit. If I hadn't wanted him so badly I'd be worried. I did know him though and if anyone was going to control me like I truly wanted I'd pick him for the job.

It felt like forever (but probably was only a few minutes) before he spoke.  
"You want me to control you?"  
Was that a hint of surprise in his voice?  
* With how I normally act, all confident and in control, it probably seems weird ... *

I nodded.  
"And you want commands for that?" he asked.  
I nodded again. I hoped he'd be ok with this, I wasn't even sure I was myself.  
* If I don' try now, I'll never get another chance. *  
There might be a chance later, but with the dangerous life Rangers lead, it was better to jump into things sooner rather than later.

There was silence for a moment.  
"Strip for me," Tommy finally said, his voice icy and cold.  
It didn't bother me though. In fact, the tone sent a spike of lust through me that nearly made me too dizzy to think. I made myself nod again, beginning to work on doing just that.

 

Tommy —

 

I watched as he stood and stripped. What I could only describe as spikes of lust lanced through me every time more of that delicious tanned skin was revealed. Once his shirt and shoes were off I gave him another order.  
"Go faster,"  
Ryu blushed a little but obeyed without question.

Once he was naked I kissed him, dominating said kiss completely. I kept the kiss going for a while, mapping his mouth with my tongue and dominating a dance with my tongue and his.   
After a while I ordered:  
"Suck me,"

The boy immediately knelt down and grasped for my hips, finding them with little trouble. He located the button of my jeans and was working it open when I stopped him.  
"Use only your mouth and teeth," I ordered.  
A thrill went through me as I watched his eyes darken even further. They were now so dark they almost looked black. He hesitated for a moment then his hands gripped my waist as he set to work with his mouth.

I bit my lip as he worked, the sight a lot more arousing than I'd thought. It didn't take him long. He pulled out my dick with his teeth, gently maneuvering it so he'd have maximum range. Once it was out the boy took it into his mouth. He swallowed it down without any trouble. A loud groan left my lips and I tangled my hands in his long braided hair.

He sucked me eagerly. I thought I'd explode several times with all the skill he seemed to have. He'd suck me deep into his throat for a while, then pull back and lick the head. Sometimes he'd flick his eyes upward (hoping I'd see them no doubt) while he worked on me.

The licking and probing he seemed to love doing to my slit would undo me quickly I knew so I ordered him to slow down a little. He complied, sucking me back down. Of course, this didn't help much. My body felt like it was going to ignite anytime - it just needed the spark.

Just when I thought I'd lost all control, he lightly dug his teeth into my shaft. A noise (a cross between a squeak and a growl) left my lips before I could stop it. My balls drew up and the familiar coiling in the pit of my stomach let me know I wouldn't last much longer.

Since I hadn't told him not to Ryu must have thought using his teeth like that was ok. Sure enough, he dug them in a little deeper (using more teeth this time). My hands left his hair then, gripping his shoulders so tight I was sure he'd have bruises. The boy sucked me down one more time, this being my undoing. I came with a shout, my vision going white and hazy.

When I was able to see normally again I saw he'd moved back a little. He was just kneeling there. He was silent and his eyes were closed. When I reached out a hand and touched his shoulder his eyes snapped open and flicked upward. Despite this, he didn't say anything or even move.

I panted, my eyes still registering a bit of the haze from the intensity of the orgasm. I took a few minutes to calm myself down, liking the feel of taut muscle under my hand. When I felt a little more together I let my thoughts turn inward.  
* Does he want another command? That must be it, *

"Go to the bed," I ordered.  
My voice sounded wrung-out and unused, but I didn't care. I made sure to give him detailed directions so he'd get there without becoming lost.

My eyes never strayed from the boy's body as he moved. While he navigated I worked on removing my own clothing. I paused for a moment when he crawled onto the bed and spread his legs. It took all my control (which wasn't much at the moment) to force myself to pull my shoes and jeans off. I hadn't worn anything underneath, which I was grateful for. I saw him arch his neck in invitation out of the corner of my eyes as the last piece of clothing fell to the floor.

When the last barrier was gone I climbed onto the bed and straddled the red head. I sucked on his neck, grinding my dick (which was hard again already) against his. I was pleased to feel his hard as well. By the sticky feeling there too, he'd come some time ago.  
* I'll havta change that. Can't have him finishing too soon, *

When I let his neck go so I could breathe he spoke.  
"I know you want ta fuck me, not gonna stop ya. Just ... can you do somethin' for me?"  
I nuzzled his shoulder, then bit it harshly. He shivered and moaned softly.

"What?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard him.  
I wondered if he'd give me something more specific.  
"Mark me up real good ... bruises, bites, whatever you fuckin' want," Ryu requested.  
Though it was phrased as a request, I could hear the clear note of desperation in it. Or maybe he was just begging, I couldn't really tell.

In response I bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He cried out and bucked up against me. This made our dicks rub together with delicious friction, which made me want him even more. I loved how we felt against each other. As I ground against him I vaguely remembered we'd need lube. Unfortunately, it was in my night stand drawer.

As if he could read my thoughts, Ryu pulled my mouth away (gently) and spoke up.  
"Lube?"  
I told him where it was.  
"Don't get up, I'll get it."

I blinked a few times in confusion. I watched as he concentrated hard on something. After a little while the drawer opened.

 

Ryu —

 

After hearing where the lube was I got an idea.  
* I can use the same power I did while fighting the unknowns. *  
I concentrated, trying to focus my mind and locate the power. After a few minutes I remembered what Tommy'd told me about the layout of his room from a previous visit.

I was able to concentrate much better with a target area now. I found the power, using all my willpower to force it into submission. It wanted to break and tear and rend, but I wasn't going to let it.  
* Not this time anyway, *  
I directed the power at the drawer Tommy'd mentioned and it opened.

I had it grab the first thing I could find and drew it toward me with a thought. It just so happened to be a tube, which I assumed was the lube. I felt like my energy was drained, but that didn't last long. A spike of lust had my whole body tingling and my dick leaking just seconds after I'd used said energy.

 

Tommy —

 

I blinked but kept my eyes on Ryu as the tube of lube (from inside the drawer) floated over to him. I took it from him. When I glanced down at Ryu he looked so drained I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep going with what I wanted. This didn't last long though. It seemed like mere seconds to me and then he was horny and ready for more (in fact seemed even more eager). I pressed myself against him harder, pleased by his eagerness.

I bit hard into his ear (hearing Ryu moan loudly) and growled "stay back and let me work." into it. The boy was silent but didn't appear bothered by that at all.   
* Good, *

I popped the cap on the lube and squirted some on my fingers. I trailed my hand down his body and slipped a finger inside his hole. Ryu threw his head back and moaned. I couldn't resist biting and marking up his neck so I didn't even try. A second finger quickly joined the first and I used them to work him open.

When Ryu was finally ready (it felt like forever to me) I pulled my fingers out. The red head whined in protest, but I kissed him and gripped his hips tightly, lining up my dick with his entrance. I broke the kiss quickly (it had been more to shut him up than anything) and was about to slide inside when Ryu stopped me by talking again.

* What now?! *  
I could feel the anger coiling in my gut, just waiting to unfurl and deal as much damage as possible.  
"Don't hold back, I won't break. Be as rough as you can,"  
After hearing that though I forced it down. I could feel another spike of lust and didn't fight it, shoving myself into the willing body below me.

He was so tight.  
* Bet I'm his first, *  
There was no way to be sure of that now, but I hoped I was.  
* Not ever letting you go now I have ya. *

I put as many marks on him as I could, not holding my strength back. I gave him all I could, pulling out then thrusting back in relentlessly. I wanted everyone who saw him to know he was mine. And no, this thought didn't bother me. I'd felt like he belonged to me ever since I'd first gotten a good look at him. I just hadn't really felt the magnitude of what that meant 'till now.

I put five loads into him. I maneuvered him into whatever position I wanted, liking him on his stomach the most. It wasn't that I didn't want to see his face while I fucked him, I just preferred him on his stomach. It felt more like he belonged to me that way.

After the last round I collapsed on top of him. It took me a few minutes to collect myself. Eventually I rolled onto my side, taking the other boy with me. I stayed inside him, not wanting to pull out. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling my eyes getting heavy. I listened to his breathing even out in sleep before I let myself drift off.


End file.
